Mio Fratello
by Stripes93
Summary: He had hurt his fratello. He didn't like it when people hurt his fratello, it made him mad. When Feliciano Vargas got mad bad things happened. And tonight Feliciano was going to hurt the man that hurt his fratello. Rated T for violence and some language


He had hurt his fratello. He didn't like it when people hurt his fratello, it made him mad. When Feliciano Vargas got mad bad things happened. And tonight Feliciano was going to hurt the man that hurt his fratello.

He waited outside the bar, sitting contently in the back seat of a black Lamborghini, a cigarette placed between his index and middle finger. He took a long drag then flicked the spent stick out the window, opened just a crack. The boisterous laughing and music of the bar got louder momentarily as someone walked out the door into the cool, night air. A smile lit up Feliciano's face as he saw the bar patron was exactly the man he was looking for. Blond hair, blue eyed, and a little of the stocky side, he was a bit different than what Feliciano was expecting but he knew from the description it was him. "Go," He said to the driver quietly, the vehicle slowly following the blond man.

As they went the street lamps seemed to get further and further apart before it seemed that each one was at least five minutes away from each other. Time to make a move. Feli rolled down the window and whistled, attracting the man's attention. "Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?" He asked, smiling pleasantly at him. The blond man looked at him wearily-or that could have just been the alcohol working his system-before he nodded.

"Ja. Who are you?" He asked, stopping in his tracks, staring at the smiling man in the obviously expensive car. The Italian signaled for the chauffeur to stop, stepping out in brown, Guardaini shoes and a black, Armani suit with a white undershirt and gleaming, silver cufflinks.

"Your brother Gilbert sent me to talk to you." He replied simply, fishing out a silver case from his inside pocket and flicked it open to reveal cigarettes, lined up neatly inside. He gabbed one then held the case out to the German. Ludwig looked unsure for a moment before grabbing one hesitantly.

"What does Gilbert want?" He asked, looking for a lighter then glanced to Feli as he held out a silver one. He flicked it open and light the stick then handed it back.

"Well you see," Feliciano started, replacing the lighter than reached behind him to grab his Beretta. He folded his arms, making sure the gun was in plain view. Ludwig gasped and took a step back but froze when Feli looked directly at him and smiled, almost innocently so.

"I'm pretty sure Gilbert's already told you what he's done to my fratello-a black eye, a busted lip, and he ripped the two-thousand dollar suit I got Lovi for his birthday."

"...W-what are you talking about?" Ludwig stuttered, dropping the cigarette to the ground.

"Oh. So he didn't tell you." Feliciano looked amused, happy even at the answer. "Even better, I get to tell you. I love telling stories." He came closer to the German and Ludwig continued to back up, terrified of this innocent looking man wielding a very dangerous weapon. "You see Gilbert and Lovino-that's my brother-got into a bit of a scuffle the other day about some money. You probably already know about Gilbert's drinking habit-you have it too apparently, only you go for the cheap stuff. But not Gilbert. Gilbert wanted better so he started buying from my family about four months ago. My brother was sent to collect his dues for the month. Gilbert didn't have any money though." By now Feli had cornered Ludwig against a high fence and he could practically smell the fear coming from him as he waved the gun around as he talked. He took a drag of the cigarette still in his hand before continuing on. "Lovino told him he could just put it on a tab and he'd collect it with the next month's due. Apparently Gilbert didn't want to pay anymore. Sad to say fratello came alone that day. I guess Gilbert though he could hurt my brother and get away with it." He laughed once and rolled his eyes. "Somehow he manged to incapacitate Lovi. By Lovino's story Gilbert had punched him in the stomach." Quickly Feli did as he said, the German man doubling over. "Then uppercut him in the mouth, driving his fist up to give him a black eye." The Italian once again repeated his words with actions, knocking the larger man over. "But this is the part that really made me mad. While fratello was on the ground he bent over and pulled out a knife, ripping the suit I got for him, straight from bottom to top."

He pressed his foot onto Ludwig's head then rolled him over to look him in the face. "But you know, Ludwig...I don't have a knife. All I have is my nice, shiny pistola." He crouched down and gently tapped the German in the face with the gun. "Look at me, Ludwig. No don't turn your head, look me directly in the face with those pretty blue eyes of yours. Are you looking? Good. When we're through here I want you to go and tell Gilbert that Lovino will be coming back for our money and a little extra for the suit. Do I make myself clear?" Ludwig groaned, closing his eyes. "I don't think I heard that correctly. Do I make myself clear, Ludwig?" The Italian lifted his foot up and placed it on the blond's crotch, pressing down.

"Ah! Ja! Yes!" Ludwig groaned then flinched as Feli patted his cheek affectionately. "Good. Also tell him since he fucked with my brother I fucked with his." Feli lifted himself up and flicked the cigarette onto the German's leg then aimed the gun directly at it, firing once. Ludwig jerked and screamed out in pain, grabbing his leg.

"Shame...you were cute, too. Pleasure talking with you, Ludwig." Feliciano smiled once more then blew the withering man a kiss, entering the car. "Don't forget, Ludwig. _Ciao_." He called before rolling the window up. "Let's go home. Lovi's going to love to hear this."

"Si, _Signore_ Vargas."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm really starting to like violent Feliciano. I read something earlier and I had to make this. Violent/Seme/Mafia/what ever the heck you want to call it Italy is kickin'. No other words, he's awesome. I may have to do more of him. Probably with Romano in there also. -nodnod- So that's about it. Read, Review, Recyle-wait...I don't think that goes there. What ever! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
